Gentle Push 3: The Wedding
by BethGisborne
Summary: Martin and Kate are getting married. Kate has a surprise for Martin and he for her. Will they survive the getting ready? As always review please. Don't read this unless you've read the other two. Best wishes. Rating only to be safe. Martin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here's part three. I tried to stay away from any cases and focus on the interaction between the characters and the wedding. I'm thinking of adding a fourth part and you can probably figure out what it would be**** Let me know what you think. As always best wishes.**

"I understand that Elizabeth. I know but I wanted to keep it simple. I understand I really do Elizabeth but we've already got it all planned out." Kate glared at Martin who was grinning at her across the table. "Yes the flowers too. I didn't want you to have to worry about anything but enjoying watching your only son getting married." She tossed the pad of paper at Martin.

"And murdered son." Martin read to Danny who walked up a bit confused.

"Yes I'll send you a picture of everything. I'm getting it this weekend. No Martin won't see it." She stuck her tongue out at Martin who was making faces at her. "You too bye."

"Could you two please grow up?" Sam asked sitting at the table.

"Why I rather enjoy watching the show." Danny said sliding his chair over towards Martin. "So. One month left." He grinned at the two.

"Danny get your mind out of the gutter and onto work." Kate said tossing her folder onto the table. "I swear eloping is starting to sound a lot more appealing with every day that goes by."

"You can't do that to us. We've got it all planned. What is better than a Christmas wedding?" Sam said looking a little put out.

"A Valentines Day wedding." Vivian said with a smile. "Like Marcus and I had."

"Martin is there any way to call your mom off a little bit?"

Martin shook his head. "Nope get used to it now wait till the first grandchild." He grinned at her even more.

Slowly standing up she leaned over the table towards him. "Keep this up Fitzgerald and I won't have to worry about it." She winked at him and walked towards the break room leaving the table laughing at Martin's face.

"Is it really that bad?" Sam asked once her laughter calmed.

"Yes." Martin said with a sigh. "Kate has put up with Mom calling every day trying to change plans. From having it in one of the largest hotels in DC and inviting everyone to going out to Colorado for the week."

Kate gave him a quick kiss before sitting down. "I appreciate the help I really do. I just I don't know I guess I'm used to having to do it without a mom for so long sometimes I forget."

Martin squeezed her hand. "I think that's why mom is the way she is."

"I know but I just want it simple nothing big."

"So what are the plans?" Sam asked grabbing the last donut before Danny and grinned at the latino who glared at her.

"Simple." Martin said with a sigh his arm still resting on the back of Kate chair.

"Which means?" Vivian prodded.

"Which means. The church is decorated with candles behind the pulpit." Kate slid a photo towards the center of the table. "These are the flowers." The photo showed dark red roses with baby's breath tucked in and around it. "The pews are going to have some pine bows but I didn't want to go completely Christmas you know."

"Your dress?"

"If I had that picked out Danny I wouldn't show you because of Martin. Sam and Viv are going out with me this weekend to pick one out."

"Oh boy Fitz the girls are going out shopping could spell trouble."

"Only if you try to follow." Sam said eyeing him. "Remember I can make or break your date this weekend."

Martin raised his hands. "I want to be surprised. Course Taylor and I are going out shopping this weekend too."

"We are?"

"You are?"

"Yep. I have a few surprises myself." He grinned at Kate winking at her causing her to blush.

"This is going to be interesting and a lot of fun." Danny said grinning. "I can't wait."

"For some reason I think that I can." Kate said a bit worried. "The two of you out together frightens me."

"You'd better believe it." Sam said with a shake of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know Sam." Kate said looking the mirror at the bridal shop. "It just doesn't look right."

"I agree." Vivian said shaking her head. "It's to frilly."

"It looks like I put a sea cucumber on my shoulder and another sea enemy on the other." Kate said stepping down. "I'm getting married not trying to be the little mermaid." Kate walked back into the dressing room. "I wander what the boys are up to." She said through the door trying to get out of the dress and into the next one.

"I'd rather not." Sam said flipping through a catalogue of wedding gowns and brides' maid dresses. "Sometimes when it comes to those two ignorance is bliss."

"Amen to that." Vivian said looking over her shoulder. "Have you picked out the bridesmaid dresses yet?"

"Yes. I thought that a dark maroon dress simple nothing major. Strapless, close fitting at the top. I didn't want it to be to bad so if you wanted to use them again you could easily cut them down to make them short if you wanted." Kate said finishing pulling up the zipper.

"Oh you mean like the ones on page 20?"

"Yep." She pushed open the door and walked out to the mirrors. "Guys?"

"Wow."

"Kate honey I think you just found your gown."

*(*(*(*(*(*(*

"Are you sure about this Martin?" Danny asked as they got back into the car.

"Yep."

"I don't know man. You think she'll really like that?"

"Yes Danny I do. Besides this isn't it but the rest you don't get to see."

"I don't think I really want to." He looked at the gift in the bag. "You know. It is rather nice."

Martin grinned. "Surprised I've got better taste than you?"

"Yeah." Danny sighed. "I can't believe you got those girls eating out of your hand at the shop. All you did was grin. I really had to work." Martin laughed. "Kate sure is lucky. Wonder what they are doing."

"I don't know but my gut tells me probably talking about us. Kate said they were going shopping for her dress and then the accessories to go with it. Then they are going out to eat. I guess it's a girl thing and all."

Danny shook his head. "I'm glad we are men."

Martin cocked an eyebrow at him. "Ok."

"I mean look at what those girls are going through with the wedding. I'm glad we just gotta get the tux's and that's it."

Martin laughed. "Have you forgotten the best man speech Taylor? I expect it to be a good one too. With my family going to be there it had better be." He couldn't help but grin at the sudden panicked look on Danny's face.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

Danny lay his head back on the seat. "Just great. Just absolutely great. Not only do I get abused by you two at work but at home. And now I have to come up with a great speech."

"I know life's tough isn't it." Martin said trying to be serious but failing horribly. "But I know you'll do a great job." He said seriously. "That's why I asked you to be my best man. You're my best friend I couldn't want anyone else."

Danny slapped him on the back. "Thanks Marty. Now I really do have to come up with something good."

*(*(*(*(*(*

Martin shoved the door open. "Kate?"

"Kitchen."

Martin tossed his keys onto the table and pulled off his coat. He leaned against the door frame. "Day go alright?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Yep."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Let's just say I hope Danny has quick reflexes."

Martin laughed. "Most likely I'll need them to catch him. He nearly had a heart attack when I told him about the speech he has to give."

Kate laughed. "You?"

"Let's just say you'll really like what I've got for you."

"Hints?"

Martin raised an eyebrow and looked her over. "Yep it'll be nice." Kate blushed.

"I don't think I want a hint."

"Nope. But I'll give me something to dream about for the next few weeks."


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang on Kate's desk causing the agent to groan. "Martin I love your mother dearly you know that. But if that is her I swear I'm going to scream." She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. "Kate." She grimaced. "Hi Elizabeth how are you?"

Martin laughed sliding into his chair. "No one bugging you Fitz?" Danny asked passing him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah Dad is. Wants to make sure my part is all done and once he found out it was that was it." Martin watched as Kate talked to his mother. "So how is the speech coming?"

Danny slumped into his chair. "On the third try."

"Why don't you just wait till that night and give it?" Vivian asked sitting at the table. "Marcus's best man did that and just spoke from the heart. It's still the best speech I've heard to date."

Danny shrugged. "I don't want to look stupid or embarrass these guys."

"Danny you won't. Just say what you feel it'll all come out right." Martin said slapping the agent on the back.

"So did you like the dress?" They all stopped and turned. "I know that's what I'm hoping for." She grinned cheekily at Martin. "I know I told him that I hope Danny has quick reflexes." Sam chocked on her coffee.

"He'd better." Sam said into her cup. Danny and Martin exchanged looks.

"Yeah Sam and Viv both loved it too. Your idea for the bridesmaid dresses were perfect. I know the dress maker said that she wanted to use it as a model for others."

"Tell her I'm wearing mine again." Sam said sitting next to Vivian.

"Yeah I know. Even Sam said she'd wear hers again which usually doesn't happen with a bridesmaid dress."

"Why do I have a feeling your surprise is going to get passed up by this one?" Danny asked, Martin shrugged.

"He did what?" Kate said surprised, Martin panicked. He'd left his gift with his father. "He did that. Wow I can't wait now." She winked at Sam. "You'd better believe it. No no family. Sure Elizabeth. Bye." Kate hung up and walked over.

"I did what?" Martin asked softly.

"What?"

"What did I do that was so great that you can't wait now?"

"Who said it was you?"

"You were talking to my mom and looking at me."

"Well then next time I won't look at you."

"Kate come on did she tell you what I got for you?"

Kate shrugged. "Maybe."

"She did didn't she?"

"Maybe."

"If she ruined it." He stopped when he heard her giggle. "You're playing me."

"Ya think."

Martin rolled his eyes. "You're good you are so good."

"So I've been told." She replied with a cheeky smile.

Martin narrowed his eyes. "So what was mom talking about?"

"What your father did for her on their wedding night."

Martin looked at her confused then a bit apprehensive. "Do I want to know or not?"

"Sure. She said he filled their room wherever they were staying with red roses and candles. Course she said she couldn't finish the story but I got the picture."

Martin blushed. "Yeah so do I." And shivered. "However. Mine will be much better." He got up and leaned over her shoulder. "A whole lot better." He breathed into her ear causing her to shiver.

"The next few weeks are going to be hard." She said softly watching him walk away.

"Yeah but boy are you going to like what he got you."

"You were with him?"

"I just stood there. He already knew what he was after. I was the one who was feeling completely out of place."

Kate shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder what I've done to deserve him."

Vivian rested a hand on her shoulder. "As long as you never lose that feeling you'll be fine and trust me. You'll never know what you've done to get him. Just don't let go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is where the reception is going to be?" Danny asked following Martin in. "It looks more like someplace a tornado has hit."

"Don't let Kate hear you. She's under enough stress as it is." Martin said hanging up his jacket and Danny's. "Mom's been pressuring her again and I think she's about ready to hand this part over to her."

"Martin." Kate waved walking over wrapping her arms around him with a sigh. "I am about to scream."

"I know." He squeezed her. "What can I do to help?"

"Shoot me." She said with a shake.

Martin laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"Yes it can." Sam walked over. "The florist are arguing with her as to what she wants or doesn't want. The caterers aren't sure they'll have what you asked for. And the cake hasn't even been started."

"But the wedding is in three days." Danny said.

"I know but they keep saying with Christmas in a week they are behind." Kate sighed.

"Why don't you let mom help?" Martin asked looking around. Danny was right it did look more like a war zone than a wedding reception hall. Table cloths were thrown every where, white Christmas lights where half hung and only half of those worked the others flashed. Chairs still weren't un stacked and over half of the decorations weren't unboxed and sitting out to be put up.

"Please Kate let me help." They all spun around as Elizabeth Fitzgerald came in dropping her coat over the back of a chair.

"Elizabeth I don't want you to."

"Stop." She said softly placing her hands on her arms. "Let me do this for you. If your mother was here she would do it. So let me. I've put enough of these shindigs together to do it in my sleep." Kate looked at Martin who nodded.

"Thank you so much." She hugged the surprised Mrs. Fitzgerald.

"You're very welcome." She returned the hug. "Now where are your designs and what not. Oh and get me the designer's numbers and anything else I might need then go home and get some rest. And don't worry about a thing."

Kate happily handed over the book. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"If I can make you happy then that will be enough. I have one son to get married and I plan to make sure it goes how he and his bride want. Now all of you out. Taylor Spade I will need your help if you are willing."

"I can bark orders." Sam said with a grin. "This just might be fun."

"I can lend a hand till I have to go on my date."

"You can cancel." Elizabeth said. "We have three days to go and a lot of work. So let's get started."

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Kate leaned against Martin's chest while they sat on his couch. "You're mother is wonderful you know that Martin." She heard him grunt his response. "I'm serious. I don't think I would have been able to do the reception without something going wrong."

"She enjoys doing this kind of stuff." Martin said half asleep. "She loves making people happy. You just made her year." He pulled her tighter to him.

"I thought agreeing to marry you did that."

"Yeah but this just capped it off."

Kate toyed with his hand. "Martin are you nervous about the wedding?"

Martin opened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you worried about you know messing up. Not getting the vows right, or tripping. Forgetting the rings?"

Martin relaxed. 'Yeah some. But that's what Danny's there for and so is dad."

Kate nodded. "I've always missed my parent's Martin. But right now I'm really missing them." She fought back tears.

Martin hugged her tighter. "I can understand that. I think you made Jack's day when you asked him to step in as your dad. He's taken that job seriously."

Kate chuckled, but she could still feel the tears. "Really?"

"Yeah. You know he took me out to lunch today?" She nodded. "Yeah well it wasn't just for lunch. I got a whole speech of not to hurt you. Take care of you." Martin counted them out on his fingers. "Love you or else. He said that he was taking being the father for this seriously."

Kate smiled. "I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. Tomorrow's my last day."

"Yeah." Martin took a deep breath. Then we're gone for two weeks. Colorado never sounded so good."

"After all of this I know. Hey when do I get my surprise in Colorado or not?"

"Nope. Remember we are spending the first night here. By the time the whole things done with it'll be to late to get going."

"Good it's killing me to find out what it is." Martin laughed and grinned.

"I can't wait to give it to you either."

*(*(*(*(*(*

Kate walked into the offices carrying two mugs of coffee. She elbowed Jack's office door open. "Hey Jack got a minute?"

"Sure." He waved her in.

She sat a mug down on his desk then across from him. "Jack I wanted to." She bit her lip fighting the tears that suddenly showed up.

"Are you and Martin alright?" She nodded. "What is wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Jack you have no idea what it means to me for you to be sitting in as my father for this." She swallowed. "I just wanted to say thanks. I know it doesn't sound like much but it does mean everything to me. Even your little discussion with Martin." She smiled at him through blurry eyes.

"I'm glad I could do it." Jack said softly trying to control his own emotions. "I'd want someone to do it for my girls if I couldn't. I meant what I told him Kate. You've grown on all of us quickly and I want to see the two of you happy. All I ask is I get the father daughter dance."

"You've got it dad." She grinned.

He leaned against the front of his desk. "I'm glad I could do it Kate."

Kate stood up and hugged a very surprised Jack Malone. "Thanks Jack." And walked out.

"You're welcome kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Kate sat in the chair trying not to fidget as her hair was being done. "Oh Kate you're gonna knock Martin out." Sam said sitting beside her.

"You think?"

"No. I know." Vivian said as her hair was being done.

Kate smiled. "May I come in?"

"Sure Elizabeth." Kate turned as the hair dresser was done.

"Oh Kate you look ravishing." The older woman said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Now you know the old rhyme well I have a few things for you." She pulled out of her purse a small package. "This is old, borrowed and a hint of blue. I promise it'll go with the dress. And I also want you to have it. But it's borrowed until after the wedding."

Kate lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a single sapphire stone suspended on a delicate chain. "Elizabeth it's beautiful. I can't take this."

"Of course you can. I wore it, my mother and her mother. I want you to have it to pass on to your children."

Kate put it on. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Make my son happy. I don't think he can be any happier but do that and that'll be thanks enough." Kate nodded hugging her again. "Now no crying yet or it'll ruin all of our make up. Now let's get you in that dress and down to the church."

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Danny leaned against the church foyer wall grinning as Martin kept pacing. "Are you going to be alright Martin?" Danny couldn't keep the hint of teasing out of his voice. Martin shot him a glare. "You know I'm quick or so I'm told." Martin rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"I don't think that was what they meant when they said quick Danny."

Danny shrugged. "Nope but it got you to hold still."

Martin nodded and stood across from him. "You've got the rings."

"Yes."

"Mom has the reception hall done?"

"Yes." Danny took a deep breath.

"Everyone is here."

"Martin for the third and final time yes. We've been through this three times before. You've even got your surprise ready. Take a deep breath man."

The door opened. "Martin do you mind?"

"No come on in dad."

"I'll go get some air." Danny said patting Martin on the arm walking out to leave the two alone.

"Martin I thought we should talk."

"Dad I'm not sure what about."

"Not what you're probably thinking." Victor sat down. "No I want to talk about the part of marriage most people forget."

"What's that?" Martin sat down intrigued.

"The part that goes beyond the simple starlight and passion. The every day working to make things tick. The helping her when she has morning sickness, loving her even when she has mood swings and feels like she's ugly. Helping change dirty diapers, or medical bills." His father took a deep breath. "It's a lot of work Martin and you have to really love someone to keep it going. It's never letting her forget why you were married or how much you love her no matter what is going on. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah dad." Martin said with a nod. For the first time they were having a serious conversation and Martin wasn't about to point out he already understood what his dad was talking about. Since their initial visit the two of them had been working hard to make their relationship work, and it really touched Martin that his dad was trying. "Thanks." Martin reached out to shake his fathers hand.

"Any time son. And I am proud of you." Instead of shaking his hand his father pulled him into a hug.

Danny popped his head in. "The minister said it's time to go."

"Come on Marty." His father playfully shoved him out the door.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Martin held his hands in front of him trying not to fidget waiting. The minister said it was time so what was taking so long. In actuality it had only been a few minutes, but to Martin it was a life time. The bridal march started causing him to turn around. Out first of course was Sam then Vivian. Then everyone waited the back doors opened and out walked Kate on Jack's arm.

Martin swallowed hard. She'd been right he hoped Danny was quick because he nearly fell over. She opted not to wear a veil, her hair was done up in a soft braided bun with curls framing her face. Her dress was simple, strapless no shoulders what so ever. The bodice was tight fitting very tight fitting, and covered with lace, the rest of the gown was white silk over laid with more lace. She was so beautiful she took his breath away, to the point he wasn't sure he'd be able to say his lines correctly.

Jack stopped at the stairs and kissed her before passing her off to Martin and taking his seat. Kate tried not to shake but couldn't help the smile as Martin held onto her hand tightly as the minister began. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today."


	6. Chapter 6

Martin helped Kate run down the church stairs towards their waiting limo. It had been gently snowing all morning long and it was hard to tell what was snow and what was rice. Martin helped her pull her dress in before joining her waving through the window as the headed towards the reception. He leaned over and kissed her, barely pulling away, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I agree so are you in your tux." She reached up kissing him again, before a case of giggles caught her. "I thought for a minute you were going to pass out on me." She said tracing the outlines of his buttons.

"I thought I was too. I just hope my end can live up to this." He leaned down kissing her again.

"I believe it will."

They felt the limo stop causing Martin to sigh. "We really should have picked some place a bit farther away." He shoved the door open and helped her out.

"I'm glad we didn't. I can't wait to see what your mom did. How long till everyone arrives."

"Dad said about fifteen minutes." He took her hand and hurried in so they didn't get too cold. He felt Kate shiver. "I know how to get you warmed up." He said in her ear.

She playfully slapped him. "Not right now Martin." She blushed. "We don't have time." She smiled at him cheekily grabbing his hand heading towards the reception hall. She stopped gasping at what she saw. Martin's mother had done wonders with the place. Every table was set just so. The table cloths were in place with the candles and centerpieces of dark red roses. The lights were draped all around the ceiling with the tulle making it look like the night sky. Their table was in the center a dark maroon tablecloth distinguishing it from the others with a long runner of roses down the center. It looked just like she wanted it, a winter wonderland. "Oh Martin." She felt the tears coming again.

"Told you mom could do wonders." He pulled her into a hug. "Come on Danny said they have room ready for us until everyone is here. Dad and Mom should be here waiting."

"Oh Elizabeth." Kate ran up the woman hugging her. "It is so beautiful. Thank you."

"Nothing is to good for the two of you on your special day. I'm so glad you like it."

Victor gave them both a hug. "Today was beautiful Martin. I'm proud of you both."

Danny popped in again. "Great job today guys." He hugged Kate. "Do I get to kiss the bride?" He looked at Martin.

"Make it quick Taylor." He said trying to sound tough but failing horribly at it.

"Everyone keeps telling me to be quick." He said indignantly holding Kate by the hands.

Kate pulled him to her kissing him hard. "Thank you for everything Danny and I mean it."

Danny blushed. "Glad I could help. Listen everyone's here so let's get the party started."

Martin's parents hurried out. "You ready Mrs. Fitzgerald?'

"Yes I am Mr. Fitzgerald." She gave Martin a quick kiss before they walked out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Martin Fitzgerald."

*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Danny took a deep breath and stood up taking his fork and glass in had tapped the glass getting everyone's attention. "I was told about three weeks ago that as best man I was to give a speech. Something that nearly made me give up that position." The room laughed. Martin leaned back wrapping an arm around Kate listening. "But I couldn't say no to Martin. Yeah sure when we first met I thought he was a pain especially after his first case." Danny grinned at him causing Martin to groan and the others to laugh.

"But as time went on I found I did like the new kid. Better yet I found someone I could relate to on so many things. He was there when I need a friend to lean on the most. He's helped pull me out some dark places and I've been more than glad to return the favor." Danny cleared his throat. "I found not just a co worker or friend but a brother in Martin. And I couldn't be happier that he's finally found someone to make him happy like only Kate can. Even though I did have to set them up on the first date." Everyone laughed. "So. May you two spend the rest of your lives as happy as you are today. May you always love one another, make the other laugh. And I hope to be as good of a friend as you two are to me. Best wishes to you both on your knew life." Everyone raised their glasses.

Martin stood up and pulled Danny into a hug. He gripped the back of his neck looking at Danny for a minute no words were necessary for the two. Danny smacked him on the shoulder trying to keep the tears both men had at bay as he reached around him to hug Kate. "Thank you Danny." She said softly.

"Your welcome Kate."

*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Kate leaned her head against Martin's chest as they continued to dance. Her high heels had been tossed under their table shortly after the music started. They'd been dancing for hours. She'd danced with Jack like she promised, then there was Victor and Danny. But most of the time she was with Martin who by that time had lost his jacket, vest and tie. "Danny's speech was beautiful." She mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah. But not as beautiful as you." She pulled back and smiled up at him letting him kiss her for about the thousandth time that night.

Suddenly the music stopped and Danny jumped up onto a chair. "Ladies and Gentlemen. As much as I know we'd like to keep the two newly weds to ourselves I think its about time we sent them off." Cheers went up. "Then of course we can come back and finish our partying." More cheers as Kate tried to control her blushing. "So let's get them going."

Both she and Martin were grabbed and tugged towards the door. "Don't worry about a thing." Sam said as she pulled Kate towards the door.

"We've got everything covered." Victor said with a wink. "Here is your key to your room." He handed Martin a key with a red rose attached. "Have fun and call us when you get to Colorado."

They shoved the two onto the elevator and cheered as the doors shut. Kate wrapped her arms around Martin's neck pulling him down kissing him. He pulled back smiling. Out of his pocket he pulled a long silk handkerchief. "You're beautiful Kate." She smiled at him. He turned her around tying the handkerchief around her eyes. "Trust me." His breath against her ear and neck caused her to shiver.

"Always."

She heard the elevator ding. Martin grabbed her hand and hurried down the hall. They stopped and Martin shoved the door open and picked her up causing her to laugh. He walked into the room, "Take off the blindfold."

Doing as she was instructed she gasped. "Oh Martin."

"I'm glad you like it." And kicked the door shut.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*

"Hey look the love birds have flown in." Danny called as Kate and Martin walked into the room.

Calls and hellos were heard as they made their way to their desks. "So how was the honeymoon?" Vivian asked.

"It was great." Kate said with a smile. "We brought some pictures for you guys." She sat four envelopes on the table.

"You guys actually left the room?" Danny asked agast opening the first envelope.

"Of course we had to eat some time." Martin said laughing when Kate playfully slapped him.

"Welcome back guys." Jack said walking in. "Pictures?"

"Yep."

"Hey you guys went skiing." Sam said excitedly going through the photos.

"Yep."

Jack shook Martins hand and hugged Kate. "Glad you two are back. Now we can look at honeymoon pictures later. We have a case."

"Ah home sweet home."


End file.
